


Miracle

by Alysandra



Series: Par l'enfer! [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysandra/pseuds/Alysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Située 3 ans après les évènements de "Slave to Love", "Miracle" est la première fin alternative de la série "Par l'enfer!" et a été écrite pour les amoureux du couple Buffy/Spike. C'est également celle que j'avais originalement écrite pour "Par l'enfer!" avant que l'on ne me fasse remarquer que "Slave to Love" laissait la porte ouverte à plusieurs fins possibles :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est tiré de la chanson de Bon Jovi "Miracle". En italique figurent les paroles d'une chanson de Billy Idol "Rebel Yell".

Voilà trois ans que Spike poursuivait Drusilla. Après avoir quitté Sunnydale et la femme qu’il aimait plus que la vie elle-même, il avait pisté Drusilla tout autour du monde. Chaque fois, elle lui échappait de peu. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n’y arriverait pas. Il allait la surprendre et mettre un terme aux souffrances qu’elle avait causées en voulant refaire de lui son compagnon. En s’alliant avec Darla et Riley, elle avait réussi à ôter tout pouvoir à sa puce, lui redonnant ainsi la possibilité d’agir comme un véritable vampire, mais elle avait également détruit le bonheur fragile qu’il avait construit avec Buffy. Fragile parce que sa condition de vampire, avec ou sans puce, lui permettrait de survivre à Buffy après la mort de celle-ci.  
  
Trois ans qu’il n’avait pas remis les pieds à Sunnydale, trois ans qu’il n’avait pas revu Buffy. Et puis de toutes façons, pour quoi faire? Il savait ce qui l’attendait s’il retournait là-bas. Il la trouverait certainement dans les bras d’Angel. La prophétie avait dû s’accomplir maintenant et tous deux rattrapaient le temps perdu. Buffy le croyait mort et c’était mieux ainsi. Elle était enfin heureuse, elle le méritait tant, quant à lui… lui… Il l’aimait toujours autant et fidèle à la promesse qu’il lui avait faite au tout début de leur relation, il n’avait plus jamais tué d’humains, ni même bu leur sang.  
  
Il avait consacré les trois dernières années à Drusilla. Dans la dernière bataille qui les avait opposés, Buffy avait tué Darla, Angel en avait fait de même avec Riley, réglant ainsi leurs comptes avec ce qu’ils leur avaient fait subir. Il ne restait plus que Spike et Drusilla…  
  
Mais ce soir, tout cela serait terminé et Spike pourrait se retirer loin de tout, loin de ses souvenirs et tenter d’oublier, de survivre. La piste l’avait conduit en Espagne, sur la côte méditerranéenne, près de Valence.  
  
Elle était là, pâle beauté debout sur son balcon, regardant le ciel, les bras tendus vers le firmament. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant le murmure des étoiles filantes. Les Dieux s’adressaient à elle et derrière ses grands yeux verts, son esprit dérangé voyait plus qu’une créature de la nuit n’aurait dû. Elle sourit doucement, les yeux clos et le visage levé vers le ciel.  
  
« Les étoiles m’ont dit que tu reviendrais, mon amour, » murmura-t-elle.  
  
Il sortit de l’ombre pour signaler sa présence. Il voulait juste la regarder. Il l’avait aimée, il l’avait aimée même avec sa folie.  
  
« Elles te l’ont dit, poussin? » demanda-t-il, admirant ses longs cheveux noirs  
  
« Oui, et elles m’ont aussi dit que tu étais toujours malade, » lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
  
Elle était si belle que quelque fois, cela lui coupait le souffle. Si belle et si dangereuse.  
  
« Es-tu malade, mon Spike? »  
  
« Oui, chaton. Spike est toujours malade, » dit-il en lui caressant la joue.  
  
« Tu as envie que Dru te guérisse? » murmura-t-elle. « Non… tu préfères rester malade… » continua-t-elle en frottant sa joue contre la paume de la main de Spike.  
  
« Dru… »  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
« Méchante fille… elle a tué mon Spike, » dit Drusilla en tombant à genoux.  
  
Sa déesse, sa princesse, la créature qui avait fait de lui ce qu’il était aujourd’hui. Ces yeux enchanteurs et ce corps si frêle. La femme qu’il avait adorée pendant plus de cent années. Il n’était plus comme elle et ne le souhaitait plus. Elle savait qu’il en aimait une autre. La Tueuse. La créature qu’il avait chassée pendant des centaines de jours et de nuits, maintenant il tuerait quiconque lui ferait du mal.  
  
« Tu vas me libérer, n’est-ce pas? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
« Oui… Je suis désolé, Dru, » murmura-t-il.  
  
Lentement, il approcha la pièce de bois meurtrière de son cœur. Elle savait ce qu’il allait faire et n’avait pas envie de lutter.  
  
 _‘A quoi bon? Mademoiselle Edith l’avait prévenue… son tendre amour ne reviendrait pas… Spike ne l’aimerait plus jamais… et une éternité sans lui n’était vraiment pas amusante.’  
_  
« M’accorderas-tu une dernière pensée avant? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
Il hocha la tête, regardant ses yeux d’aliénée.  
  
« La Tueuse est en danger… la pointe va la transpercer, la bulle va l’étouffer… »  
  
Il ne posa pas de questions. Les révélations de Dru étaient toujours très mystérieuses et compliquées à traduire. Il lui transperça le cœur.  
  
Quand la poussière retomba sur ses chaussures, il laissa couler une larme. Une larme pour toutes les nuits passées à chasser, pour toutes celles passées à s’aimer, pour toutes leurs aventures.  
  
Mais il savait que s’il la laissait vivre, elle s’en prendrait de nouveau à lui, ou à la Tueuse. Il devait prévenir cela, ne pas le laisser arriver. Il connaissait son ancien amour et savait de quoi elle était capable.  
  
Le vent se leva, éparpillant les poussières dans la nuit, les mélangeant aux étoiles pendant qu’elles lui murmuraient des adieux. Il tourna le dos à son ancienne vie et s’enfonça dans la nuit.  
  
…  
  
 _‘La Tueuse est en danger… la pointe va la transpercer, la bulle va l’étouffer…’  
_  
La dernière révélation de Drusilla ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Il avait eu l’habitude des phrases sibyllines que son Sire prononçait quotidiennement. Avec les années, il avait appris à les déchiffrer, mais ces dernières paroles le laissaient perplexe. Il y voyait deux interprétations, et toutes deux annonçaient un grand danger planant sur Buffy.  
  
La première était la plus inquiétante mais la plus gérable. En anglais, ‘Spike’ signifiait ‘pointe’ et il pouvait donc traduire la révélation par ‘Buffy est en danger… Spike va la transpercer’. Si Spike était réellement responsable de la mise en danger de Buffy, il lui suffisait de rester éloigné d’elle, ce qu’il avait bien l’intention de continuer à faire.  
  
La deuxième interprétation était plus mystérieuse et Spike ne pouvait y rester insensible. Quelqu’un ou quelque chose allait s’en prendre à Buffy. Si c’était cela, il serait incapable de ne pas l’aider si elle avait besoin de lui. Mais comment…?  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Que pouvait-il bien faire?’  
_  
Il décida de rendre visite à la personne la plus à même de l’aider à résoudre ce cruel dilemme.  
  
…  
  
Willow enleva la serviette autour de sa tête et frotta ses cheveux mouillés pour les essorer. Il était presque onze heures du soir et elle faisait attention à ne pas réveiller Tara qui s’était couchée tôt car elle devait prendre l’avion le lendemain matin pour se rendre à Baton Rouge, en Louisiane, où elle terminait ses études en Sciences Occultes. Willow regarda la forme assoupie, allongée dans leur grand lit et sourit faiblement à la pensée que son Amour allait la quitter pendant trois mois.  
  
 _‘Demain, à cette heure, elle serait seule dans leur appartement. Elle ne sentirait plus le bras protecteur de Tara s’enrouler autour de sa taille pendant qu’elles dormaient, ni son visage s’enfouir dans son cou. Elle n’inhalerait plus la douce odeur de lavande qui entourait toujours sa petite amie.’  
_  
Willow ressentit une certaine urgence à aller se glisser sous les draps pour se serrer une dernière fois, avant de longs mois, contre sa petite amie.  
  
 _‘Comment Buffy y arrive-t-elle? Elle, elle ne pourrait jamais…’  
_  
Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un dernier verre de lait quand on frappa légèrement à la porte.  
  
 _‘Ce devait être probablement Buffy qui lui rendait l’une de ses petites visites nocturnes.’  
_  
Elle remplit son verre en plastique et se dirigea vers la porte, plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais son sourire s’effaça, laissant la place à une expression choquée, interrompue par le bruit du verre qui tombait sur le sol.  
  
Elle fixa l’homme en face d’elle, aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche. Il ramassa le verre et lui lança un clin d’œil.  
  
« J’espérais que tu te souviendrais de moi, rouquine, » dit-il en la fixant avec le petit sourire narquois qu’elle n’avait plus vu depuis si longtemps.  
  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.  
  
« Eh bien, j’ai toujours su que j’avais cet effet-là sur les femmes, mais là, poussin, tu vas me faire rougir, » dit-il en gardant son sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
 _‘Il n’avait pas changé, mais bien sûr, il ne vieillissait pas puisqu’il était un vampire…’  
_  
« Spike? » croassa-t-elle.  
  
« Le seul et unique! » répondit-il dans un sourire éclatant.  
  
« Spike… » répéta-t-elle plus clairement, comme si elle voulait se convaincre que la créature, qui avait un jour chanté sur Billy Idol dans un karaoké, était bien devant elle et que ce n’était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.  
  
« Oui, poussin… Laisseras-tu un vieil ami entrer? » demanda-t-il, attendant son invitation.  
  
Elle s’écarta sur le côté, toujours perplexe.  
  
« Et le mot de passe est… » dit-il, attendant toujours la phrase magique.  
  
Les neurones de Willow se remirent enfin en route et elle lui sourit, embarrassée.  
  
« Oh… je suis désolée… Entre Spike. »  
  
Il pénétra dans l’appartement et lui tendit le verre en plastique qu’elle prit sans quitter des yeux le visage du vampire.  
  
 _‘C’était si surréaliste de le voir ici.’  
_  
Elle ferma la porte rapidement et se retourna vers lui pendant qu’il jetait un coup d’œil à la pièce, un sourire d’approbation sur les lèvres.  
  
« Plutôt coquet… »  
  
Elle ne répondit pas, le dévisageant toujours sans y croire.  
  
 _‘Mon Dieu, Buffy… Oh mon Dieu, Buffy!’  
_  
« Poussin, si tu veux que je parte, je peux revenir plus tard, » dit-il, regardant son visage perplexe puis esquissant quelques pas vers la porte.  
  
« Non! » cria-t-elle. « S’il te plait, ne t’en va pas! »  
  
« Comme tu veux, poussin… »  
  
« Alors comme ça… tu… tu es vivant? »  
  
« Si tu me vois, c’est qu’il y a de fortes chances, » la nargua-t-il.  
  
« Comment m’as-tu retrouvée? »  
  
« L’annuaire… »  
  
« Oh…! Et, est-ce… est-ce que tu as… vu, » balbutia-t-elle, « quelqu’un… quelqu’un d’autre que moi, depuis que tu es revenu? »  
  
« Non, juste toi, rouquine. »  
  
« Bien, juste moi c’est bien… Enfin bien… pas dans le sens où… pas bien… c’est mal dans le bon sens, » tenta-t-elle d’expliquer. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire? »  
  
« En fait, pas du tout. Mais bon, je n’ai jamais compris les dialogues que vous, le Scooby, pouviez avoir entre vous. »  
  
Willow lui sourit faiblement.  
  
« Ce bon vieux Spike, » dit-elle plus à l’aise.  
  
« Toujours le même, » continua-t-il en sortant une cigarette de son paquet. « Même sans puce… ça te dérange si je fume? »  
  
Willow lui jeta un regard effrayé et recula par peur d’une attaque.  
  
« Ne t’inquiète pas, rouquine. Je n’ai tué personne depuis des années, » tenta-t-il de la rassurer. « De plus, pourquoi diable m’en prendrais-je à l’un de mes humains préférés? »  
  
« Mais la puce… » demanda Willow, « comment…? »  
  
« Drusilla, Darla et Riley. Personne d’autre ne le sait. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de le dire à Buffy… »  
  
« Oh! Ok, » répondit-elle en se rapprochant.  
  
« Je peux? » demanda-t-il en allumant son briquet.  
  
Willow acquiesça.  
  
« Alors… qu’est-ce qui te ramène à Sunnydale? »  
  
« La dernière vision de Drusilla… Je l’ai tuée, » ajouta-t-il en voyant l’air étonné de Willow à l’évocation de ce nom, « mais avant, elle a prononcé certaines paroles qui me laissent penser que la T… Buffy, est en danger. Elle… elle va bien? » demanda-t-il en fixant sa cigarette.  
  
Willow soupira en cherchant ses mots.  
  
« Eh bien… elle tue, tu sais… cette bonne vieille Buffy… un méchant débarque, il veut la fin du monde, Buffy l’arrête et le monde est sauf, » répondit-elle nerveusement.  
  
« Bien… »  
  
Il fit une pause et prit une bouffée.  
  
« Je suis venu pour m’assurer que tout le monde allait bien et maintenant je vais repartir. J’ai entendu dire que l’Australie n’était pas trop mal… Willow… la dernière phrase de Drusilla a été ‘ _La Tueuse est en danger… la pointe va la transpercer, la bulle va l’étouffer…_ ’ Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais Giles comprendra certainement grâce à ses bouquins… »  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
« Spike! » dit-elle en le suivant. « Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais dire à Buffy… tu sais, que tu es vivant… ou enfin, lui écrire ou… ou… »  
  
« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, rouquine, » répondit-il tristement, sans se retourner.  
  
Willow s’approcha de lui lentement et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.  
  
« Spike, pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit? »  
  
« Angel… la prophétie… » répondit-il les yeux fermés, le chagrin lui étreignant le cœur.  
  
« Elle porte toujours ta chaîne. »  
  
C’était tout ce qu’elle avait besoin de lui dire pour qu’il se retourne et la regarde. Elle pouvait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux.  
  
« Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées depuis que tu es parti… » dit-elle doucement, « mais elle ne t’a jamais oublié. »  
  
« Que veux-tu dire? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
« Ecoute, pourquoi n’irais-tu pas t’asseoir, » dit-elle en le prenant par le bras. « Je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud, pas aussi bon que celui de Joyce, mais pas trop mauvais non plus… »  
  
Il lui obéit machinalement.  
  
« …Et tu auras droit à un résumé des trois dernières années. »  
  
…  
  
« Buffy et Angel se sont rapprochés après ta… disparition. Leur amitié s’est renforcée durant les mois qu’Angel a passé à Sunnydale pour réconforter Buffy. Petit à petit, la peine qu’elle ressentait s’est atténuée et elle et Angel sont ressortis ensemble. Il y a deux ans environ, la prophétie concernant Angel s’est réalisée, le faisant redevenir humain. Ils ont pris un appartement ensemble et les choses semblaient fonctionner correctement jusqu’à ce qu’il la demande en mariage. Buffy est alors venue me dire qu’elle ne pouvait l’aimer en retour, malgré sa gentillesse et sa nouvelle condition d’humain. Puis elle m’a fait une confession: »  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par ‘je ne l’aime pas’? Buffy, vous allez si bien ensemble. Il a toujours été là et tu sembles heureuse avec lui… je ne comprends pas, » demanda Willow, très surprise. « Il est enfin tout ce que tu voulais. »  
  
Buffy lui sourit faiblement.  
  
« Je sais tout cela, Will. »  
  
« Alors, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas…? Tu as besoin de plus de temps? »  
  
Les larmes que Buffy tentait de retenir roulèrent sur ses joues.  
  
« Buffy, quel est le problème…? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… »  
  
Buffy éclata en sanglots et Willow s’empressa de l’entourer de ses bras pour tenter de la consoler. Buffy se serra contre son amie pendant de longues minutes puis, quand elle se fut un peu calmée, se recula pour la regarder. Ses doigts sortirent une chaîne en argent de sous son pull.  
  
Willow reconnut le bijou que Buffy avait offert à Spike, quelques jours avant sa mort, et que la Tueuse avait retrouvé sur le champ de bataille.  
  
« Spike… » murmura Willow.  
  
« Je l’aime toujours, Willow. Je n’arrive pas à l’oublier… Mais ça ne fait rien. Il est parti et je sais qu’il ne reviendra jamais. »  
  
« Oh Buffy! Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire pour Angel? » demanda Willow en ressentant la détresse dans le cœur de son amie. « Il t’aime… »  
  
« Je vais faire ce que toute autre fille ferait, » répondit-elle en remettant la chaîne sous son pull.  
  
« Tu vas le quitter? »  
  
Buffy la regarda tristement.  
  
« Non, Will, » dit-elle. « Je vais essayer d’être heureuse près de l’homme qui m’aime. »  
  
…  
  
Spike soupira doucement. La pensée de Buffy, sa Buffy se dirigeant vers l’autel avec un autre homme que lui le rendait fou.  
  
 _‘Mais n’était-ce pas ce qu’il avait souhaité? Il n’en était plus très sûr…’  
_  
« Merci Willow. Je comprends pourquoi tu t’inquiétais de savoir si j’avais rencontré quelqu’un d’autre depuis mon arrivée. Maintenant, je sais à quoi m’attendre… »  
  
Il soupira à nouveau puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Willow attrapa sa main et le retint.  
  
« Non Spike… elle ne l’a jamais épousé, » dit-elle doucement.  
  
« Quoi? » demanda Spike, confus. « Mais tu viens de dire… »  
  
« Je sais ce que j’ai dit. Assieds-toi et laisse-moi finir mon histoire, » commanda-t-elle.  
  
…  
  
Buffy et Angel avaient fait l’amour une dernière fois avant leur mariage. A cette heure, le lendemain, elle serait l’épouse d’Angel. A cette pensée, Buffy avait frémit puis s’était dégagée de l’étreinte d’Angel et s’était enfermée dans la salle de bains.  
  
Sans allumer la lumière, elle s’était laissée glisser sur le sol et les larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. La gorge nouée et le cœur serré, elle avait essayé de repousser la douleur qui s’était emparée d’elle, d’oublier les souvenirs, d’être la femme qu’Angel méritait et qu’elle savait qu’elle n’était pas.  
  
 _‘Avec lui, elle aurait pourtant tout ce dont elle rêvait: la promesse d’une vie heureuse, des enfants, des journées ensoleillées… Des choses qu’elle n’aurait jamais si elle suivait les désordres de son cœur. C’était pourtant ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire… Spike n’était pas parti loin de Sunnydale… Il était mort!’  
_  
Alors elle avait pleuré sur ses rêves et ses souvenirs. L’image de Spike était si vivante dans son esprit… Son visage… Ses yeux bleus dans lesquels elle lisait toujours la vérité. Qu’importe ce qu’il disait, eux ne mentaient jamais ; Sa bouche, si tentatrice près de la sienne ; Ses lèvres qu’elle avait embrassées il y a si longtemps, mais dont elle sentait toujours la froide brûlure sur les siennes.  
  
« Spike… » avait-elle gémit.  
  
Elle n’avait pas prononcé son nom depuis qu’elle avait annoncé sa mort au Scooby Gang, un an et demi plus tôt. Sur ses lèvres, il avait repris vie. Elle y avait presque senti son goût de cigarettes.  
  
De nouvelles larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues tant elle avait ressenti sa présence. Elle avait touché la chaîne autour de son cou. Angel ne lui avait jamais demandé de l’enlever malgré ce que cela représentait.  
  
 _‘Angel… si compréhensif Angel. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’elle tombe amoureuse de Spike? Il y a encore quelques années, elle était certaine d’aimer Angel pour l’éternité…’  
_  
Elle avait pleuré.  
  
Pleuré pour l’amour qu’elle ne donnerait pas à Angel, pleuré pour l’amour et toutes les joies qu’elle avait partagées avec Spike.  
  
Elle avait pleuré sur cet amour perdu et qu’elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.  
  
Elle avait pleuré jusqu’à ce qu’elle n’ait plus de larmes.  
  
Alors, seulement, elle était sortie de la salle de bains. Tant qu’elle n’oublierait pas Spike, elle ne pourrait épouser Angel par respect pour lui, pour l’amour qu’ils avaient partagé, pour l’amour fou qu’il éprouvait pour elle. Il fallait qu’elle rompe, pour faire enfin, seule, son deuil de Spike. Après, elle verrait…  
  
…  
  
Willow avait noté chaque émotion qui avait défilé sur le visage de Spike. De la détresse de Buffy à être avec Angel, à la réalisation qu’elle était toujours amoureuse de Spike. Par moments, elle pensait que Spike allait s’enfuir à la recherche de Buffy et à d’autres, qu’il allait s’apitoyer sur son sort.  
  
Ils avaient perdu tellement de temps. Buffy ne vivrait pas éternellement, elle était la Tueuse, elle naissait avec une date d’expiration, elle était destinée à mourir pour la survie de ce monde. Et les hommes dont elle était réellement amoureuse étaient les créatures qu’elle devait tuer.  
  
Toutes ces années, Spike était resté éloigné d’elle pensant que Buffy avait refait sa vie avec Angel alors qu’elle n’avait pas réussi à l’oublier.  
  
« Après le départ d’Angel, » poursuivit Willow, « Buffy a continué à vivre dans l’appartement. Nous avons terminé nos études le semestre dernier et Buffy passe désormais tout son temps à chasser. »  
  
Willow jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge alors qu’elle finissait son histoire. Une heure du matin. Elle était éreintée.  
  
« Tu dois aller la voir, Spike, » dit-elle. « Elle doit savoir que tu es vivant. »  
  
Les deux dernières heures avaient été éprouvantes. Bien plus que ne l’avaient été les trois dernières années.  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Il n’aurait jamais dû revenir. JAMAIS!’  
_  
Il regarda la jeune sorcière qui le fixait attentivement et sentit ses yeux se mouiller.  
  
« Je l’aime tellement, » dit-il doucement, essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix. « Je l’aime si fort que ça me fait mal… comme de l’eau bénite qui coulerait dans ma gorge. La moindre pensée d’elle me donne envie de courir sous les rayons du soleil… J’ai peur qu’elle ne me pardonne pas, peur de l’avoir perdue pour toujours… »  
  
« C’est mieux d’avoir aimé et perdu… que n’avoir jamais aimé du tout… » dit Willow.  
  
Spike la regarda à travers ses larmes. Il en avait assez de fuir et de continuer à souffrir. Il voulait simplement prendre Buffy dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la quitter. Il ne voulait plus manquer quoi que ce soit.  
  
Une énergie nouvelle se répandit dans tout son corps. Il fallait qu’il la trouve!  
  
« Willow! Où est-elle? » demanda-t-il, impatient.  
  
Willow réfléchit rapidement et sourit.  
  
« Je crois savoir… »  
  
…  
  
Buffy terminait sa patrouille et traversait le cimetière, faisant attention à tout ce qui l’entourait. L’endroit lui semblait plus glauque qu’habituellement, si cela était encore possible. Ce soir, elle avait ressenti sa présence plus fortement que les autres jours. C’était comme s’il la regardait, comme s’il était assez près d’elle pour la toucher. Son cœur se contracta. Ses souvenirs lui faisaient toujours autant de mal. Elle soupira.  
  
C’était son dernier arrêt avant de rentrer. Elle terminait toujours sa patrouille par le cimetière. C’était une sorte de rituel pour elle. Chaque nuit, elle procédait ainsi, espérant le trouver dans son ancienne crypte, alors qu’il l’attendait.  
  
 _‘Peut-être ce soir serait-il là. Peut-être…’  
_  
…  
  
Après avoir quitté Willow, Spike se dirigea vers son ancienne demeure. L’esprit embrouillé, Spike songeait qu’il n’était pas prêt à la revoir. Et cela malgré ce que Willow lui avait apprit.  
  
 _‘Non, il n’était pas prêt… Pas encore.’  
_  
Le cimetière était toujours le même: sombre, glauque et accueillant. Lentement, il entra dans la crypte et sentit instantanément l’odeur de vanille de Buffy qui flottait dans l’air, comme si elle était venue ou si elle était là. Il regarda autour de lui.  
  
Disséminées ici et là, quelques bougies apportaient une légère lueur à la pièce. Il y avait une nouvelle télévision et un vieux magnétoscope posés sur une petite table, dans un coin. Spike chercha des yeux des occupants mais n’en vit aucun. Devant la télévision était étendue une grande couverture noire et un oreiller y était posé, comme si quelqu’un regardait la télévision installé dessus. Il s’approcha avec intérêt et le parfum de Buffy devint plus fort. Il souleva la couverture de la main gauche, la porta à son nez et fut envahi par des dizaines de sensations différentes.  
  
C’était bien Buffy. Elle devait s’enrouler dans la chaleur de cette couverture. L’odeur était vraiment très forte et attirante. Il voulait s’en envelopper et mourir heureux. Mais plus que tout, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu’il ne la laisserait plus jamais.  
  
Il interrompit ses pensées et son regard se tourna vers un carton placé à côté du magnétoscope. Il l’ouvrit et découvrit une centaine de cassettes de la série qu’il regardait avec Giles: ‘Passions’. Quelqu’un en avait enregistré tous les épisodes depuis sa disparition.  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Que voulait dire tout cela?’  
_  
Il contempla la crypte déserte, remarquant dans un coin le trophée qu’il avait gagné au Karaoké, et essaya, tant bien que mal, d’additionner deux et deux.  
  
La couverture sentait le parfum de Buffy et il avait vu sur l’oreiller de longs cheveux blonds ; il y avait une télévision et un magnétoscope qui avait manifestement servi à enregistrer la série ; son odeur flottait dans la crypte entière et en y regardant de plus près, le sol avait était nettoyé, plus aucune trace de poussière. Comme si quelqu’un l’avait attendu!  
  
Un bruit parvint de l’extérieur.  
  
Dans un réflexe rapide, il remit les vidéos en place, jeta la couverture sur le sol et se cacha dans un coin sombre d’où il pouvait voir la pièce dans son ensemble.  
  
Buffy entra dans la crypte et jeta son sac rempli d’armes sur le sol.  
  
« Chéri, je suis rentrée! » dit-elle.  
  
…  
  
Spike regarda Buffy entrer dans la pièce et agir comme si elle était chez elle.  
  
« Oh, j’oubliais que tu n’es pas là, » dit-elle tristement. « Tu sais, Spike, cet endroit continue à sentir ton odeur. »  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la télévision pendant que Spike la détaillait, attentivement.  
  
 _‘Elle était différente.’  
_  
Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, jusqu’à la taille mais avaient toujours cette couleur blonde à se damner. Elle était toujours aussi menue mais ses courbes étaient accentuées par sa jupe noire, très courte, et son petit haut émeraude.  
  
 _‘Elle était toujours aussi diablement sexy!’  
_  
Ses yeux étaient tristes, comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose d’irremplaçable.  
  
Il la suivit du regard pendant qu’elle allumait la télévision et mettait en route le magnétoscope.  
  
« Alors, » dit-elle. « Que s’est-il passé aujourd’hui? »  
  
Elle ôta ses chaussures, posa la tête sur l’oreiller, s’emmitoufla dans la couverture et appuya sur la télécommande.  
  
Spike n’en pouvait plus. Ses émotions étaient en train de le consumer. Il n’attendit pas la fin de la série et sortit doucement de l’ombre, pour ne pas l’effrayer.  
  
« Bonsoir, amour. »  
  
Elle entendit ses mots comme dans un rêve et pensa que son esprit lui jouait un tour jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende le bruit de ses pas, tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers elle.  
  
Elle se leva prestement et fixa l’homme qui n’avait jamais quitté ses pensées. Il n’avait pas vraiment changé. Les cheveux coiffés en un pétard indiscipliné, il portait un pantalon de cuir noir, une chemise en soie bleue nuit, légèrement entrouverte et son cache-poussière. Il la regardait attentivement de ses yeux perçants, et elle remarqua sa mâchoire contractée qui faisait ressortir ses joues dans l’obscurité vacillante de la pièce. Son cœur et son esprit étaient engourdis.  
  
 _‘Etait-il réel ou était-ce son imagination?’  
_  
« Spike? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
Il pouvait lire dans son regard la peur, l’incrédulité et le doute mêlés à l’espoir qu’il soit bien réel.  
  
« Buffy, » répondit-il.  
  
Buffy écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.  
  
 _‘Il était vivant… Il était toujours vivant!’  
_  
Son cœur lui criait de lui pardonner, mais son esprit lui disait de lui en vouloir pour lui avoir laissée croire qu’il était mort, pour l’avoir fait souffrir depuis trois ans, pour l’avoir laissée seule si longtemps. Des sentiments contradictoires l’animaient.  
  
 _‘Il avait raison… Angel avait raison…’  
_  
« Tu es revenu, » dit-elle doucement. « Je ne voulais pas le croire… mais tu es là… »  
  
« Je ne comprends pas… Tu savais? » demanda Spike.  
  
« Angel… il m’avait dit que tu n’étais pas mort et que tu finirais par revenir un jour… »  
  
« Il te l’a dit…? Quand? »  
  
« Quand je l’ai quitté… il a vu ma détresse et a compris que je ne pourrais jamais t’oublier. Alors il m’a dit que tu n’étais pas mort, que tu avais préféré m’offrir une vie normale avec lui… et je n’ai pas voulu le croire. »  
  
Buffy avança lentement vers lui.  
  
« Spike… » dit-elle en tendant la main vers son visage.  
  
Il arrêta son geste avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de le toucher.  
  
« Buffy, » dit-il dans un souffle, « il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas… »  
  
« Plus tard… » murmura-t-elle en faisant un nouveau pas vers lui.  
  
« Non maintenant! » cria-t-il.  
  
 _‘Il fallait qu’il lui dise. S’il ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle lui en voudrait certainement quand elle finirait par l’apprendre…’  
_  
« … Tu connais les raisons qui ont poussé Riley à s’associer à Darla et Drusilla… mais connais-tu les leurs pour s’être associées à GI Joe? »  
  
Il regardait le beau visage de Buffy et vit une ombre passer dans ses yeux clairs à l’évocation de son ancien petit ami. Lentement, elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
  
« Réfléchis Buffy. Qu’est-ce que deux vampires aussi puissantes qu’elles pouvaient bien attendre d’un militaire chasseur de démons? »  
  
« Je sais que Darla et Drusilla voulaient vous récupérer, Angel et toi. En te kidnappant, Darla espérait me faire retomber dans les bras d’Angel et avec un peu de chance, il serait redevenu Angelus et serait retourné vers elle. Par contre, je ne vois pas trop comment elles espéraient te ramener dans leurs rangs… A moins que… »  
  
Peu à peu, les morceaux du puzzle se mettaient en place dans l’esprit de Buffy.  
  
 _‘Drusilla et… Riley. L’Initiative.’  
_  
« Tu veux dire que… » reprit-elle, « ta puce… »  
  
« Ne fonctionne plus, » termina-t-il.  
  
 _‘Sa puce n’était plus fonctionnelle! Mais… cela signifiait peut-être qu’il n’était pas revenu à Sunnydale pour rester auprès d’elle… mais pour la tuer!’  
_  
« Buffy, je sais à quoi tu penses. Je suis de retour pour toi, parce que tu cours un danger. »  
  
Buffy soupira de soulagement.  
  
« Comment le sais-tu? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Drusilla… »  
  
« Elle est encore en vie… »  
  
« Plus maintenant. Avant que je ne la tue, ses dernières paroles ont été pour me dire que tu étais en danger. »  
  
« Spike… » murmura-t-elle.  
  
Sans plus d’hésitation, il l’attrapa par la taille et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle réalisa qu’il était en train de l’embrasser mais pas qu’elle répondait à son baiser. Elle sentit Spike l’étreindre, vit ses propres mains agripper ses épaules, mais elle était plus concentrée sur les émotions qui traversaient son corps.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, elle se sentait vivante. Son corps tout entier réagissait aux caresses de Spike et elle y répondait avec tout le désir, la passion, les envies et les besoins qu’elle ressentait.  
  
Spike. Son amour, son ennemi, son tourment, son espoir, son âme. Elle sentait son corps se réveiller et elle voulait le sentir plus près d’elle.  
  
Spike n’avait pas totalement réalisé ce qu’il faisait avant de sentir les mains de Buffy agripper ses épaules. Il la repoussa.  
  
Elle gémit en signe de protestation comme son corps se tendait vers lui. Elle chercha son visage et y croisa son regard confus.  
  
« Buffy… » commença-t-il.  
  
« Spike, écoute-moi. Je t’ai perdu une fois et cela m’a presque détruite, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre à nouveau… J’ai compris pourquoi tu avais agis comme cela, mais cela n’a servi à rien. Je n’ai jamais pu t’oublier. Angel… Angel est merveilleux et je l’ai aimé plus que tout. Une part de moi l’aime et l’aimera toujours, mais il n’est pas toi… Je t’aime Spike. Je te l’ai déjà dit et continuerai à le faire jusqu’à ce que tu comprennes qu’il n’y a que toi. Seulement toi. Définitivement toi. »  
  
Dans ses yeux, tout ce qu’il pouvait voir c’était l’amour. Il lui prit la main et fermant les yeux, embrassa ses doigts un à un. Ce geste émut Buffy au plus profond d’elle-même et elle fondit en larmes. Instinctivement, il la serra dans ses bras, rapprochant le visage de Buffy contre sa poitrine. Elle s’agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
  
Ils s’étreignirent longuement, pleurant tous les deux pendant ce qui leur sembla être des heures. Quand ils se furent calmés, il leva son visage vers lui et l’embrassa longuement.  
  
« Je ne partirai plus jamais, Buffy, » murmura-t-il, la bouche à un souffle de sa tempe.  
  
« Promis? » demanda-t-elle en sanglotant une dernière fois.  
  
« Sur l’Eternité. »  
  
Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres en un baiser plein de promesses passées et à venir.  
  
L’urgence de leur désir commun se fit bientôt sentir et Buffy murmura tout contre les lèvres de Spike:  
  
« J’adorerais faire l’amour avec toi, ici, sur-le-champ, mais le sol de ta crypte est vraiment trop dur… »  
  
« Chez toi? » proposa Spike.  
  
« Trop loin… »  
  
« Ma voiture! »  
  
Les magnifiques yeux émeraudes de Buffy pétillèrent de malice et ses lèvres ébauchèrent un sourire espiègle.  
  
« Parfait. »  
  
Spike prit Buffy par la main et ils sortirent en courant de la crypte, riant comme deux adolescents en traversant le cimetière. Ils arrivèrent devant la DeSoto noire de Spike et ce dernier ouvrit galamment la portière, laissant Buffy s’installer sur le siège arrière. Après avoir allumé la radio, Spike s’assit à côté d’elle, posa son bras droit sur le dossier du siège et ses doigts jouèrent avec la pointe des cheveux de Buffy.  
  
« Je ne l’ai jamais fait dans une voiture, » murmura-t-elle.  
  
« Il y a un début à tout, poussin, » lui répondit Spike avec un sourire coquin.  
  
Les premiers accords de ‘Rebel Yell’ retentirent dans la voiture. Buffy et Spike échangèrent un regard troublé, en souvenir de la soirée passée au Karaoké, trois ans plus tôt.  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
 _‘Elles étaient encore plus douces que dans ses souvenirs.’  
_  
Il recula et la regarda avec fièvre, sa main droite caressant son cou langoureusement et provoquant de longs frissons qui se répercutaient dans tout le corps de Buffy.  
  
Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et lisait dans son regard toutes les émotions que Spike ressentait, l’amour et le désir. Elle déglutit, s’humecta les lèvres et s’approcha du vampire.  
  
Leurs bouches se joignirent avec passion et leurs langues se mêlèrent, dansant l’une contre l’autre pendant ce qui sembla durer des heures.  
  
 _In the midnight hour, she cried ‘more, more, more’  
_  
Buffy interrompit leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle et en profita pour glisser sa jambe droite par-dessus celles de Spike, se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon sur lui.  
  
 _With a rebel yell, she cried ‘more, more, more’  
_  
Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau et un courant puissant, d’une sensualité inouïe, emporta Buffy. Quand Spike l’embrassait, des milliers de sensations l’assaillaient, plus savoureuses, plus exquises, plus enchanteresses les unes que les autres.  
  
Alors que les lèvres de Spike descendaient et exploraient son cou, elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Il embrassa la peau douce de son cou, entendit le sang bouillonner dans ses veines et savoura le désir et l’exigence qui grandissaient en elle.  
  
 _In the midnight hour, she cried ‘more, more, more’  
_  
Il redressa la tête et contempla le regard hagard et fiévreux de Buffy, ses joues rougies par le désir, ses lèvres pleines et gonflées par les baisers qu’ils avaient échangés.  
  
 _With a rebel yell, she cried ‘more, more, more’  
_  
Son regard glissa sur les seins de Buffy qui pointaient sous le fin tissu de son haut. Spike le lui retira, découvrant avec plaisir qu’elle ne portait rien en dessous. Il se délecta de sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration et de ses seins, gonflés et tendus, attendant d’être touchés. Quand ses lèvres fraîches rencontrèrent sa peau brûlante, elle gémit son nom. Elle pouvait sentir son propre corps se tendre vers lui pendant qu’il la torturait doucement.  
  
Elle tendit la main vers sa chemise en soie, la déboutonna rapidement et admira son torse musclé: il était beau, pâle et parfait. Les mains de Buffy s’y attardèrent puis descendirent vers son ventre plat et enfin vers son jean qu’elle déboutonna.  
  
Elle referma sa main sur son sexe en érection et Spike gémit en reposant sa tête sur le dossier du siège.  
  
 _In the midnight hour babe, she cried ‘more, more, more’  
_  
Elle le caressa pendant quelques secondes, puis n’y tenant plus, arracha son propre slip d’une main et enfin souleva ses hanches, permettant à Spike de la pénétrer puissamment.  
  
L’excitation que leur procura ce simple contact leur arracha un cri.  
  
 _With a rebel yell, she cried ‘more, more, more’  
_  
Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne firent pas un geste puis Buffy ondula lentement les hanches. Spike glissa ses mains sous la jupe courte de la Tueuse et les posa sur ses fesses, la guidant et l’encourageant dans ses mouvements.  
  
Le plaisir montait rapidement et le galop que Buffy imposait à leurs deux corps se fit bientôt plus saccadé.  
  
 _In the midnight hour, she cried ‘more, more, more’  
_  
Soudain, ses muscles intimes se contractèrent autour du sexe de Spike et Buffy sentit l’orgasme la submerger. Au même moment, Spike laissa échapper le nom de Buffy dans un cri, indiquant qu’il l’avait rejoint au Paradis.  
  
 _With a rebel yell, she cried ‘more, more, more’_  
 _‘more, more, more’  
_  
Buffy posa la tête au creux de l’épaule de Spike et celui-ci l’entoura de ses bras, savourant sa chaleur contre son corps glacé. Quand elle eut récupéré son souffle, il se retira d’elle et referma son jean.  
  
« Accorde-moi deux minutes pour que j’aille me changer, dit-elle.  
  
« Tu as ce qu’il faut dans la crypte? » demanda Spike, surprit.  
  
« Il m’est arrivé, plusieurs fois de dormir ici et j’ai fini par y apporter quelques affaires, » répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
Elle descendit de la voiture et Spike s’apprêta à la suivre.  
  
« Reste-là, j’en ai pour deux petites minutes maximum… »  
  
« Dépêche-toi alors. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi et deux minutes me font penser à deux siècles. »  
  
« Promis. »  
  
Elle courut vers la crypte. Spike la suivit des yeux et la vit pénétrer dans le mausolée. Il sourit en se remémorant la scène qu’ils venaient de jouer.  
  
 _‘Lui non plus n’avait jamais fait l’amour dans une voiture. Ou plutôt, il n’avait jamais utilisé sa DeSoto pour le faire!’  
_  
Il reboutonna sa chemise et sortit de la voiture. Il se dégourdit les jambes en faisant le tour du véhicule et ouvrit la portière avant, du côté du conducteur.  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Buffy en mettait un temps! Mais il aurait dû s’en douter. Deux minutes chez une fille voulait plutôt en dire dix!’  
_  
Il décida d’aller la chercher. Si elle lui faisait une réflexion, il pourrait toujours dire qu’il venait récupérer le sac d’armes, ne sachant pas si elle allait y penser.  
  
Il entra dans la crypte et chercha Buffy des yeux.  
  
« Chaton… »  
  
Il s’interrompit en remarquant une épaisse fumée bleutée qui provenait du fond de la pièce. Elle semblait se mouvoir. S’en approchant avec prudence, il captura, l’espace de quelques secondes, le regard apeuré de Buffy.  
  
« Buffy, qu’est-ce que… »  
  
La fumée se mit subitement à tourbillonner autour de lui puis disparut en un éclair, le laissant seul dans la crypte.  
  
Abasourdi, il baissa les yeux vers le sol et remarqua les vêtements que Buffy portait quelques minutes plus tôt. A quelques centimètres de là, un petit coffre était ouvert, laissant deviner qu’elle avait eu le temps de se changer. C’était tout ce qu’il restait d’elle.  
  
Il songea soudain à la dernière vision de Drusilla et sentit la peur l’envahir.  
  
« Buffy! » hurla-t-il.  
  
Seul l’écho de la crypte lui répondit et Spike dut se rendre à l’évidence que Buffy avait disparu!  
  
…  
  
Giles se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit tambouriner à sa porte. Il regarda son réveil. 2h30 du matin.  
  
 _‘Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à une heure aussi indue?’  
_  
Il tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes. Quand il les eut trouvées, il se leva et se dirigea vers l’escalier, attrapant au passage son peignoir.  
  
Son visiteur frappait encore contre la porte avec la force d’un éléphant quand il pénétra dans la salle à manger.  
  
« Une minute… » dit Giles exaspéré. « Ce n’est pas une heure pour venir déranger les gens… » continua-t-il en ouvrant la porte.  
  
« Enfin Giles! Vous en avez mis un temps, vous dormiez ou quoi? » demanda Spike en entrant chez l’ancien bibliothécaire.  
  
« C’est ce que font la plupart des gens à cette heure de la nuit, Spike, » répondit Giles. « Spike? »  
  
Giles regardait sans y croire le vampire qui faisait les cent pas dans son salon, dans un état d’extrême agitation.  
  
« Spike.… Je te croyais… mort! »  
  
« On pourrait en reparler plus tard? » coupa le vampire. « Buffy a disparu. Nous étions dans ma crypte et tout à coup, pfft, il n’y avait plus que moi, » continua Spike en regardant Giles.  
  
« Buffy sait que tu es vivant? » demanda celui-ci sans avoir écouté un mot de la suite de l’histoire.  
  
« Par l’enfer! Giles! Concentrez-vous un peu… Buffy a disparu sous mes yeux. Elle s’est évaporée, envolée… »  
  
Giles sembla enfin se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation.  
  
« Raconte-moi tout en détail… »  
  
« Je suis revenu suite à la dernière vision de Drusilla, dont les mots ont été _‘La Tueuse est en danger… la pointe va la transpercer, la bulle va l’étouffer…’_  »  
  
« C’est très étrange, en effet… »  
  
« Je ne savais pas comment prévenir Buffy alors je suis allé trouver Willow… »  
  
« Willow est au courant…? »  
  
« Par l’enfer! Cessez de m’interrompre, je vais finir par perdre le fil de mes pensées! »  
  
« … Désolé… »  
  
« Willow m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé à Buffy durant ces trois dernières années et j’ai décidé d’aller la voir à mon ancienne crypte, selon ses conseils.… Je vous passe les détails de nos retrouvailles mais vous devez savoir que nous étions dans ma voiture. Buffy a voulu retourner à la crypte. Quand je l’ai rejointe au bout de quelques minutes car je ne la voyais pas revenir, je l’ai trouvée entourée par une épaisse fumée bleue qui semblait vivante. Tout à coup, la fumée a tourbillonné autour de moi et je me suis retrouvé tout seul. »  
  
« Une fumée bleue, dis-tu… Ce n’est pas banal. La disparition en elle-même ressemble à un sort qu’on lui aurait jeté. Par contre, la couleur de la fumée… cela me fait penser à une marque de distinction. »  
  
Giles enleva ses lunettes et se mit à les nettoyer avec un coin de son peignoir.  
  
« Habituellement, une fumée blanche renvoie à des forces bienveillantes, utilisant la Magie Blanche. A l’inverse, la fumée noire est le signe distinctif des forces obscures. »  
  
« Et le bleu? » demanda Spike, inquiet. « C’est bon signe? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que je fasse quelques recherches, » répondit Giles en se dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque, de laquelle il sortit une dizaine d’ouvrages, qu’il posa sur la table.  
  
« Je vais vous aider… dites-moi sur quoi je dois me concentrer, » demanda Spike en s’installant à son tour, sous le regard ahuri de son hôte. « Plus vite nous trouverons, plus vite nous sauverons Buffy, » précisa-t-il.  
  
« Essayons de nous focaliser sur ceux qui utilisent la fumée bleue pour leurs sorts. »  
  
Ils feuilletèrent, pendant de nombreuses heures, les gros volumes anciens, véritables puits de connaissances sur la Magie.  
  
Quand le soleil se leva, Giles téléphona à Willow, qui annonça qu’elle partait immédiatement afin de les aider.  
  
« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? » demanda Spike à l’ancien observateur.  
  
« Une seule référence à de la fumée bleue lors de rituels, et ces derniers n’augurent rien de bon, » soupira Giles. « Et toi? »  
  
« J’en ai deux, mais une seule me paraît réellement intéressante. Elle parle de la Confrérie Arkhane qui doit renouveler les corps de ses membres tous les cent ans. Les nouveaux corps, humains, sont choisis en fonction de leurs qualités physiques et de leur résistance à la douleur. »  
  
« Et Buffy est la parfaite représentante de leurs exigences. Qui est plus résistant qu’une Tueuse chez les humains? »  
  
Giles réfléchit quelques secondes.  
  
« Tous les cent ans… Ce ne doit donc pas être la première fois que le choix de la Confrérie s’oriente vers une Tueuse… »  
  
L’ancien observateur sortit un cahier en cuir d’un tiroir. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages et pointa son doigt sur l’une d’entre elles.  
  
« Voilà… il est dit, dans le journal des observateurs, que deux Tueuses ont disparu de cette façon. Elles n’ont pu être sauvées mais il s’en est fallu de peu pour la deuxième, une Japonaise du nom de Kimiko Kato. Son observateur a réussi à pister la Confrérie Arkhane et lorsqu’il a retrouvé Kimiko, celle-ci était prisonnière d’une énorme bulle qui flottait au-dessus d’une stalagmite. »  
  
« La pointe va la transpercer, la bulle va l’étouffer… » murmura Spike en se remémorant les dernières paroles de Drusilla.  
  
« Oui… Le temps que son observateur trouve un moyen de libérer Kimiko, l’air dans la bulle s’était raréfié et Kimiko était morte, asphyxiée. »  
  
« Quel est l’intérêt pour la Confrérie de faire mourir les corps qu’ils ont choisi? » demanda Spike.  
  
« Ils ont besoin de l’enveloppe charnelle uniquement et pour en prendre possession, l’âme doit disparaître. Ensuite, ils accomplissent un rituel selon lequel, leur âme démoniaque prend possession du nouveau corps. »  
  
« D’accord mais, pourquoi une stalagmite? »  
  
« A mon avis, c’est juste pour empêcher la disparition de la bulle. Si quelqu’un arrive à éliminer la bulle, la prisonnière s’empale sur la stalagmite et meurt… »  
  
« Que fait-on alors…? »  
  
Giles s’apprêtait à lui répondre, quand Willow, suivie de Tara, Alex et Anya, ouvrit la porte d’entrée.  
  
« Salut la compagnie! » lança Alex. « Voici les renforts… »  
  
Il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et ne termina pas sa phrase.  
  
« Ah, la fine équipe au grand complet, » ironisa Spike.  
  
« Nous aussi nous sommes ravis de te revoir, Spike! » dit Alex.  
  
« Tara… je te croyais partie pour Baton Rouge? »  
  
« J’ai préféré venir vous aider, monsieur Giles. »  
  
« Giles, où en êtes-vous? » demanda Willow  
  
Giles leur fit un rapport complet sur leur découverte.  
  
« Il nous faut tout d’abord trouver où Buffy est maintenue prisonnière. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile, puisqu’il n’y a pas beaucoup d’endroits à Sunnydale où l’on peut rencontrer des stalag… »  
  
« Oui… Alex et moi faisions une promenade l’autre jour, et j’ai eu envie de… »  
  
« Anya! » la coupa Alex. « Cela ne regarde que nous… »  
  
Spike ébaucha un sourire devant ce couple bizarrement assorti, mais qui semblait s’aimer plus que tout.  
  
 _‘Pas plus bizarrement assortis qu’une Tueuse et un vampire…’  
_  
« Oops, désolée… Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c’est qu’il y a une grotte à la sortie de la ville dans laquelle j’ai vu des espèces de pics qui descendaient du plafond… »  
  
« Anya! » la coupa une nouvelle fois Alex.  
  
« Quoi? Je n’ai pas dit pourquoi j’étais sur le dos et que c’était ce qui me permettait de voir le plafond…! Bref, je me dis que s’il y avait des pics de la sorte… »  
  
« Stalactites, » précisa Giles.  
  
« …Il y a de grandes chances pour qu’on y trouve des stalagmites! » termina Spike.  
  
« Stalactites, stalagmites… c’est quoi la différence? » demanda Alex.  
  
« Les stalactites tombent et les stalagmites montent, répondit Willow. C’est facile, tu as un pense-bête dans chaque mot: le ‘t’ dans stalactite pour tomber et le ‘m’ dans stalagmite pour monter… »  
  
« Dites, si nous en revenions au sauvetage de Buffy… » dit Giles en se raclant la gorge.  
  
« Comment allons-nous faire pour la libérer de la bulle sans la tuer? » interrogea Spike. « Il nous faudrait un sort qui supprime d’abord la stalagmite puis la bulle… »  
  
« Malheureusement, ça n’existe pas, » répondit Giles.  
  
« Ça n’existe pas mais on peut utiliser deux sorts différents, » s’écria Willow. « Tout d’abord, on pourrait utiliser la télékinésie pour déplacer la bulle vers un endroit moins dangereux, puis trouver un sort qui la fasse éclater. »  
  
« Excellente idée Willow, » la félicita Giles. « Tu pourrais t’en charger? »  
  
« Pas de problème. Tara, Anya et moi allons chercher ce qu’il faut à la ‘Magic Box’ pendant que vous allez voir cette grotte, avec Alex. »  
  
« Et moi, qu’est ce que je fais? » demanda Spike. « Il fait jour… »  
  
« Tu ne peux pas nous aider plus pour le moment, mais ne t’en fais pas, nous nous dépêchons! » répondit Willow.  
  
« Faites vite! »  
  
…  
  
 _‘Voilà des heures qu’il tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage dans l’appartement de Giles! Ne pas savoir si Buffy était toujours en vie était angoissant et ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider les autres augmentait sa nervosité…’  
_  
« Par l’enfer! » s’écria Spike en donnant un grand coup de poing dans un mur.  
  
 _‘Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il y ait toujours un obstacle entre Buffy et lui? A croire que les Pouvoirs Supérieurs prenaient un malin plaisir à les tourmenter!’  
_  
« Si seulement je savais comment elle va… »  
  
Il avait entendu parler du lien qui unissait Buffy et Angel dans leur sommeil et aurait bien aimé être connecté avec elle de la sorte. Il lui aurait alors suffit de s’endormir pour être en contact avec elle.  
  
 _‘Angel. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que Buffy l’ait préféré à Angel…’  
_  
Spike haussa les épaules.  
  
« Finalement, Buffy aime peut-être les mauvais garçons?! Et humain, Angel n’avait plus rien de dangereux et d’excitant à ses yeux. »  
  
 _‘Buffy. Elle était la femme idéale à ses yeux, celle qu’il avait mise sur un piédestal, son idole, la seule qui lui inspirât des sentiments purs, beaux et profonds. Elle symbolisait sa rédemption.’  
_  
L’arrivée impromptue de Willow, Tara et Anya, interrompit le cours de ses pensées.  
  
« Enfin, vous voilà… »  
  
« Désolées, Spike. Ça a été plus long que prévu… Giles et Alex ne sont pas encore rentrés? » demanda Willow.  
  
« Non, pas encore… »  
  
A peine eût-il prononcé ces mots que la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit à nouveau, laissant le passage aux deux autres membres du Scooby Gang.  
  
« Vous êtes revenues? Tant mieux, » dit l’ancien observateur.  
  
« Vous avez trouvé Buffy? » demanda Spike avec impatience.  
  
« Non, par contre nous savons que c’est bien là qu’elle est retenue prisonnière, » répondit Giles.  
  
« Oui, nous avons aperçu des gardes à l’entrée de la grotte. »  
  
« Parfait, enfin un peu d’action… »  
  
« Et vous les filles, vous avez quelque chose? »  
  
« Oui, un sort pour que la bulle éclate… »  
  
« Et pour la stalagmite? » demanda Spike.  
  
« Ne t’en fais pas, Tara et moi nous en chargeons, » répondit Willow, les yeux fixés sur ceux de son amie.  
  
« Le soleil se couche dans cinq heures, cela nous laisse le temps de préparer notre attaque, » reprit Giles.  
  
« … Je me demande si Buffy va avoir assez d’air… »  
  
« Il faut l’espérer Alex, » répondit Giles.  
  
« Ouais, » reprit Alex, « parce qu’il ne faut pas compter sur Spike pour lui faire du bouche à bouche si besoin… »  
  
« Sur toi non plus, Alex. Tu es MON petit ami! » dit Anya. « Giles n’aura qu’à s’en charger… »  
  
« Tu n’as aucun doute à avoir là-dessus Anya, seulement… »  
  
« Seulement quoi? » demanda Spike, avec une pointe d’agressivité.  
  
« Seulement… Angel n’a pas pu la sauver du Maître et tu n’es qu’une pâle copie d’Angel, Spike… sauf qu’avec toi, elle peut s’envoyer en l’air! »  
  
« Par l’enfer! Arrête tout de suite, Alex, ou tu seras bientôt plus mort que je ne le suis, » dit Spike, menaçant.  
  
« Ah oui…? Je te rappelle que tu as cette petite pièce métallique dans le cerveau qui t’empêche de faire du mal à une mouche… »  
  
Spike s’approcha d’Alex et le prit par le col de sa chemise.  
  
« Tu veux vérifier…? »  
  
Alex regarda Spike qui souriait ironiquement.  
  
« Q-Quoi? Tu veux dire que… Eh! Mais pourquoi on ne me dit jamais rien à moi? »  
  
Alex se dégagea de l’emprise de Spike et alla se cacher derrière Willow.  
  
« Alex… j’ai oublié de te dire… » commença Willow d’une voix innocente, « …la puce de Spike ne fonctionne plus… »  
  
« Et comment…? » interrogea Giles.  
  
« Pour faire simple: Drusilla, Darla, Riley, » répondit Spike.  
  
« Voilà donc la pièce manquante du puzzle, » dit Giles en réfléchissant. « Je n’avais jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi Darla et Drusilla avaient besoin de Riley… »  
  
« Buffy ne va pas être contente quand elle va l’apprendre… » coupa Alex.  
  
« Elle sait. »  
  
« Est-ce que je suis le seul ici à penser qu’on devrait se méfier de Spike…? » s’écria Alex.  
  
« Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, » promit Spike.  
  
« Oui, jusqu’à ce que tu aies une petite faim… à propos, tu as mangé avant de venir? » demanda Alex, affolé.  
  
« J’ai fait une promesse à Buffy il y a trois ans et je ne l’ai jamais rompue, même quand nous étions séparés… »  
  
« Tu vois Alex, » dit joyeusement Willow, « Spike est un homme de parole…! Ou dans son cas, ce serait plutôt un vampire de parole… »  
  
« Bon, les enfants… » les interrompit Giles, « nous avons une Tueuse à sauver et il faudrait peut-être réfléchir à un plan… »  
  
« Quel plan? » s’écria Spike. « Pas besoin de plan! On se pointe, on élimine les gardes, on libère Buffy et on repart…! Un plan? Pour quoi faire? »  
  
« Spike… Tu as beau ne pas avoir vu Buffy depuis trois ans, sa conception des plans a déteint sur toi… » ironisa Giles.  
  
« Je prends ça comme un compliment! »  
  
« Ce n’en était pas un… » murmura Giles. « Willow, Tara, » reprit-il d’une voix plus forte, « vous avez tout ce qu’il vous faut? »  
  
« Oui, monsieur Giles, » répondit Tara. « Il faut juste que nous préparions la potion… »  
  
« Servez-vous de la cuisine, s’il le faut, » proposa Giles.  
  
Tara hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la pièce, suivie de Willow et Anya.  
  
…  
  
Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de là, Buffy tentait désespérément de s’échapper de la bulle. Cela faisait des heures qu’elle s’acharnait contre les parois souples et rien ne se produisait. Pas le moindre changement indiquant que ses coups n’étaient pas vains. Seul l’air semblait se raréfier et si Buffy ne voulait pas mourir asphyxiée, elle allait devoir changer de tactique rapidement.  
  
Elle regarda alors autour d’elle, comptant sur sa mémoire pour retenir le maximum d’informations, comme le nombre de gardes qui la surveillait ou l’heure des rondes…  
  
 _‘Le moindre détail pouvait avoir son importance quand Spike, accompagné des Scoobies, viendrait la secourir.’  
_  
Sa bulle flottait à environ cinq ou six mètres du sol, juste au-dessus d’une énorme stalagmite sur laquelle Buffy ne manquerait pas de s’empaler si celle-ci venait à éclater.  
  
 _‘Pourvu qu’ils trouvent une solution pour la libérer…’  
_  
Quand elle eut le sentiment d’avoir enregistré un maximum d’indices, Buffy s’assit dans la bulle, adoptant la position du Lotus, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Spike. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, occulta les bruits qui l’entouraient et l’étrange mélopée qu’elle entendait au loin.  
  
En pensée, elle se dirigea vers l’appartement de Giles, y pénétra, imagina ses amis réunis autour de la table du salon, en train de faire des recherches ou de mettre un plan de bataille au point, et tout à coup, visualisa celui dont elle était profondément amoureuse.  
  
« Spike? »  
  
Spike tourna la tête vers la droite, s’attendant à trouver Buffy dans son champ de vision.  
  
« Spike… c’est moi, Buffy! »  
  
 _‘Buffy!’  
_  
« Je t’entends… tu vas bien? »  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers lui et l’interrogèrent du regard. Seul Alex, émit un commentaire:  
  
« V’la qu’il cause tout seul maintenant! »  
  
« Tais-toi, Alex! » lui intima Giles.  
  
« Oui, je vais bien, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi… Spike, écoute-moi attentivement… »  
  
« Je t’écoute, poussin… »  
  
« Je suis prisonnière… dans une grotte et… »  
  
« Nous savons tout ça Buffy, » l’interrompit Spike. « La grotte, la bulle, la stalagmite… dis-moi plutôt ce que tu vois d’autre et qui pourrait nous aider… »  
  
« Il y a… trois gardes… dans la même salle que moi, » lui apprit Buffy d’une voix saccadée, « mais… avec le passage… qu’il y a… et les changements,… je pense qu’ils doivent être… une douzaine… Les gardes sont remplacés… toutes les heures… et ils font… des rondes… supplémentaires… tous les quarts d’heure… »  
  
Spike répétait ces informations à voix haute, permettant à Willow de tout prendre en note.  
  
« Rien d’autre? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
« Buffy? » cria-t-il.  
  
« Spike… l’air se fait de plus en plus… rare, » répondit Buffy, essoufflée. « J’ai mal… à la tête… » ajouta-t-elle, « et mon pouls… devient… irrégulier… »  
  
« Il faut que tu économises tes forces, chaton. Reste calme, ne fais surtout pas d’effort…! Il y a autre chose que tu pourrais nous apprendre?  
  
« Non… Si…! Je les entends… psalmodier… On dirait… une incantation… mais… je ne distingue pas… les paroles… »  
  
« Ce doit être celle qu’ils comptent utiliser pour le rituel… »  
  
« Le… rituel…? »  
  
« Oui, mais… ne t’en fais pas, ils ne peuvent rien contre toi tant que tu es vivante et nous n’allons pas tarder à arriver… Buffy… Amour, promets-moi que tu ne tenteras rien! »  
  
« … Je te le promets, Spike… »  
  
« Une heure Buffy, tiens encore une heure! C’est tout ce que je te demande… »  
  
« Dis-lui de rester debout, Spike, intervint Giles. « Le gaz carbonique étant plus lourd que l’air, cela lui permettra de tenir plus longtemps. »  
  
Spike rapporta les conseils de l’ancien observateur à Buffy.  
  
« D’accord…! Mais, faites… vite…! La bulle… rétrécit… et descend… vers la… stalagmite… »  
  
« On se met en route dès que la nuit est tombée… »  
  
« Spike… je t’aime… dépêche-toi… de venir… me chercher… »  
  
La voix de Buffy n’était plus qu’un souffle.  
  
 _«_ _Je t’aime aussi, chaton… Et souviens-toi, je t’ai promis de ne plus te quitter… »  
_  
Spike avait dit cette dernière phrase sans prononcer un mot, utilisant totalement le lien télépathique que Buffy avait créé entre eux.  
  
« Buffy… continue à me parler, s’il te plait, » demanda Spike. « …Buffy…? Je l'ai perdue, » dit-il en s’adressant aux membres du Scooby Gang qui le dévisageaient.  
  
Willow fut la première a retrouver la parole.  
  
« Waouh! »  
  
« Waouh quoi? » demanda Spike.  
  
« Waouh, » répéta Willow. « Vous devez vous aimer très fort pour qu’elle ait réussi à entrer en contact avec toi. »  
  
Spike hocha légèrement la tête, le regard douloureux.  
  
« Je savais que Buffy avait beaucoup travaillé sa concentration, » surenchérit Giles, « mais j’ignorais qu’elle en était arrivée à ce stade… C’est stupéfiant! Les renseignements qu’elle nous a donnés vont nous être précieux… »  
  
…  
  
Le groupe progressait lentement dans les sous-bois, essayant de ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui. Spike, Giles, Willow, Alex, Anya et Tara arrivèrent près de l’entrée de la grotte et se séparèrent en deux pour surprendre les gardes.  
  
« Euh, excusez-moi, » demanda Alex à l’un d’entre eux, « vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve l’entrée de l’autoroute, par hasard? »  
  
Les deux gardes en faction devant la grotte se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, l’air menaçant. Sans faire de bruit, Spike surgit derrière le plus éloigné d’Alex et lui brisa la nuque, dans un craquement sinistre. Le bruit de la chute du corps sur le sol attira l’attention du second qui se retourna. Alex lui balança son poing dans la mâchoire et le garde s’affala sur le sol.  
  
« Aie! » cria Alex, en secouant son poignet. « C’est une mâchoire en béton qu’il avait, celui-là! »  
  
« Chut Alex, » souffla Giles, « tu vas nous faire repérer… »  
  
Le petit groupe pénétra dans la grotte et suivit les nombreuses traces de pas qui lui indiquèrent le chemin parmi le dédale de différents passages qui lui étaient proposés.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant l’entrée de deux salles. De celle de droite leur parvenait la mélopée dont Buffy avait parlé et ils optèrent donc pour celle de gauche.  
  
Ils parcoururent une dizaine de mètres et pénétrèrent dans une salle gigantesque au milieu de laquelle la bulle retenant Buffy prisonnière, flottait. Juste au-dessous, une stalagmite immense tendait sa pointe effilée.  
  
Spike voulu se précipiter vers Buffy mais fut retenu par Giles qui, d’un signe de tête, lui fit comprendre qu’il était encore trop tôt pour agir. En effet, par une autre entrée, un groupe de quatre gardes apparut. Selon ce que leur avait apprit la Tueuse, il s’agissait de l’une des rondes effectuée toutes les quinze minutes.  
  
Se cachant derrière un amas de rochers, Spike et les Scoobies attendirent qu’ils passent devant eux puis patientèrent encore une minute pour qu’ils s’éloignent le plus possible. Soudain, Giles ordonna, d’un geste de la main, le début des hostilités. Les trois hommes sortirent alors de leur cachette et se jetèrent sur les gardes qui surveillaient Buffy.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Anya alla verser la potion autour de la stalagmite alors que Willow et Tara se concentraient, en se tenant par la main, pour déplacer la bulle.  
  
Giles vint rapidement à bout du garde contre lequel il se battait et aida Alex à se débarrasser du sien. Le troisième, contre lequel luttait Spike, allait poser plus de problèmes. Il avait la carrure d’un catcheur et encaissait sans broncher les coups portés par le vampire.  
  
Au-dessus d’eux, Buffy regardait impuissante le combat auquel ses amis se livraient.  
  
« Spike, » hurla Willow. « Cela ne fonctionne pas, nous n’arrivons pas à éloigner la bulle! »  
  
« Quoi? Mais… »  
  
« Tara pense que c’est peut-être leur incantation qui fait barrage à la nôtre, » expliqua Willow. « La seule chose que nous arrivons à faire est d’activer la descente de la bulle… »  
  
Spike leva les yeux vers Buffy et leurs regards s’enchaînèrent.  
  
« Spike… que se passe-t-il? » demanda Buffy en utilisant de nouveau la télépathie.  
  
« Buffy nous… » il hésita, « nous ne pouvons pas te libérer sans déplacer la bulle… mais cela ne fonctionne pas… »  
  
Le regard qu’ils échangeaient se fit plus doux. Soudain, Spike vit Buffy chanceler et tomber à genoux.  
  
« Buffy! » hurla-t-il.  
  
« Spike… je… je n’arrive… plus… à… respirer… »  
  
 _‘Willow avait dit qu’elles pouvaient seulement faire descendre plus vite la bulle…’  
_  
« Buffy… poussin… est-ce qu’il te reste encore un peu de forces?  
  
« Très… peu, » répondit-elle.  
  
« J’ai une idée… écoute-moi… »  
  
Quand il l’eût exposée, Spike se retourna vers Willow et Tara et leur demanda d’accélérer la descente.  
  
« Spike, » cria Alex, « un coup de main ne serait pas superflu! »  
  
Spike jeta un coup d’œil vers Giles et Alex, que le ‘catcheur’ tentait d’étouffer en les maintenant chacun par le cou, pendant qu’Anya le frappait de toutes ses forces avec une pierre. Avisant sur le sol la pointe assez longue d’une stalagmite qui s’était brisée, Spike la ramassa et s’élança en hurlant vers le garde. La pierre lui perfora le ventre et il s’écrasa, mort, sur le sol. Giles et Alex se relevèrent et remercièrent Spike, puis leurs regards se dirigèrent vers Buffy.  
  
« Regardez, » murmura Giles, en pointant son doigt vers la Tueuse.  
  
La bulle touchait désormais la stalagmite et ils virent Buffy prendre une profonde respiration. Au même moment, les deux sorcières commencèrent leur incantation pour faire disparaître la bulle. Buffy posa alors ses mains autour de la stalagmite et prit appui sur la pointe pour relever ses jambes au–dessus d’elle.  
  
Une fumée blanche se dégagea de la potion qu’Anya avait versée quelques minutes auparavant, et s’éleva autour de la bulle, la neutralisant petit à petit.  
  
Elle disparue soudain et Buffy se retrouva, chancelante, en équilibre sur la stalagmite. Son corps se pliait dangereusement vers la pointe, mais grâce à une impulsion des épaules, Buffy réussit à le faire pencher vers l’extérieur et fut projetée dans le vide.  
  
Spike s’élança et la rattrapa dans ses bras.  
  
« Heureux de te revoir, amour, » dit-il en souriant.  
  
Les lèvres violacées de Buffy esquissèrent un sourire, puis elle prit de profondes inspirations et dit:  
  
« Pas autant que moi… »  
  
Elle glissa un bras autour du cou de Spike et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.  
  
Une demi-douzaine de membres de la Confrérie Arkhane pénétrèrent en trombe dans la salle.  
  
« Par l’enfer! Il n’y a pas moyen d’être tranquilles, » soupira Spike.  
  
Il déposa Buffy à terre après s’être assuré qu’elle allait bien et s’élança dans la bataille, aidé de la Tueuse…  
  
…  
  
 **Epilogue  
**  
  
« Spike! »  
  
La voix de Buffy retentit dans la pénombre de la crypte.  
  
Petit à petit, ses gémissements et soupirs se calmèrent et sa respiration redevint normale. Elle se lova contre le corps glacé de son amant et caressa d’une main bronzée son torse d’albâtre.  
  
« Je ne m’en lasserai jamais, » murmura Spike.  
  
« Tu m’as tellement manqué Spike… j’étais perdue sans toi! »  
  
« Moi aussi bébé, moi aussi. Pendant trois ans, je n’ai fait que chercher à me venger de celle qui avait mis fin à notre bonheur. C’est ce qui m’a gardé en vie… »  
  
« Pour une fois, je suis reconnaissante envers Drusilla… Sans sa prédiction, tu ne serais jamais revenu à Sunnydale et je ne t’aurais jamais revu… »  
  
« Et je n’aurais jamais su à quel point tu souffrais, » ajouta Spike.  
  
« Ni à quel point je t’aimais… »  
  
« Aimais?  
  
« Aimais… aime… aimerai toujours. Je t’aime Spike, » murmura Buffy. « Je t’aime plus que tout. »  
  
« Je t’aime Buffy, » répondit Spike. « Et désormais, plus personne ne pourra se mettre entre nous. Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Alex n’a qu’à bien se tenir… même s’il m’a présenté ses excuses… »  
  
Ils scellèrent leur amour d’un baiser passionné et l’on entendit bientôt plus que soupirs et gémissements résonner dans la crypte…  
  
 **Fin  
  
**


End file.
